Don't mess with Grand Master Mimi
by baruto2
Summary: A Tournament was held to see who will be Grand Master. Mimi the defender of the title for 5 times set to make it her 6th when suddenly a mysterious man appeared and fights her to the death. Will she win or will she die?


It was after the 4th match of final days of the Grand Master Fighting tournament and Mimi was up to finish the tournament. People were cheering her on. The commentors from the skybox even said to each other that Mimi was to win the title Grand Master Champion for the 5th time in a row.

Mimi stepped on the arena when the crowd roared cheering for her. She gave the audience a wave and a thumbs up and a smile of confidence that she'll win. The commentors said "For her opponents today will be the Sword Meister Alex, Blazing Fist Adrion, Lightning Legs Zach and All Rounder Criselle." The four fighters stepped up on the stage prepared. Mimi smiled and thought to herself "This will be piece of cake." READY...BEGIN. A gong rang to start the fight. Alex said "I'll be the one take that championship" and he swiftly moved first attacking Mimi with swipes but she dodges them all and flips backward. Mimi paused and jumps realizing that Adrion was about to punch but he missed her leaving a hole on the arena floor. While Mimi was in the air Zach and Criselle came and trapped Mimi in an enclosed lightning kick from above and an Iron slam from her sides. People were scared but Mimi gave a quick smile and Punched Criselle in the stomach. Sending her flying through the arena but not out. The four kept trying and trying to use all their moves but Mimi kept blocking, dodging or maneuvering through their moves.

A commentor suddenly saw a person moving in towards the arena. Guards went in to stop him but were downed while he kept moving closer to the stage. The fight on the arena kept going but the man started to take steps into the stage. The fight suddenly was halted and all the fighter looked at the man on stage. Alex said "Buzz of kid can't you see there's a fight here." "Don't go interrupting our fight." Said Adrion "How rude of you to do such thing when a championship is on the line?" said Criselle. Suddenly Zach appeared in front of the man and was about to do a lightning kick when was punched and slammed to the ground so hard that he was pushed in the ground. "Why you little." said Adrion and was about to land his Dead Punch when suddenly went flying and a fist mark was on his chest. Alex and Criselle looked at each other and nodded. Then they attacked together. It happened so quickly both Criselle and Alex fell on the floor with an elbow mark on their backs and slammed to the ground. The man stopped and looked at Mimi.

Mimi looked at the man but the man asked "You must be the 5 time champion Flex Mimi am I correct?" Mimi nodded and he said "The name's Czar and I challenge you in a fight to the death if you can kill me that is." "I accept you challenge" Mimi said and she took a stance. All of a sudden Czar disappear and appeared behind Mimi and punched her almost sending her flying but Mimi recovered before she almost went off the stage. Both Czar and Mimi looked at each other then suddenly disappeared. They reappear with destruction of the arena and the audience started to run for their lives. Mimi and Czar were then away from each other but then Czar appeared out of nowhere to the right of Mimi and was about to do a Lightning punch when she swiped his legs flipping him over and did the Platinum Drop kick. The stage started to crack and smoke appeared. Then in a few minutes the smoke started to dissipate and Mimi thought she got his head but saw that he was on a one hand handstand and the other hand grabbed her leg. Czar then flipped over along with Mimi and slammed her multiple times to the ground. He then followed it with Fire and Ice Punches and ended with a Diamond Stomp destroying the whole stage. He then looked at Mimi and she spewed out blood and was unconscious. "This is all you've got...You don't deserve the title Grand Master." Czar said and started to walk away.

Mimi suddenly had thoughts running in her head saying "You're a girl you'll never be able to fight. Girls are wussies you teach them to fight they don't even use it. All they're use for is dating and dumping." Suddenly Mimi rose from the stage and Czar stopped on his feet. Mimi's eyes were then sparking and was "In the Zone". Czar then saw this on her eyes and gave a smile "I've been waiting for this." Suddenly Czar's eyes were sparking and he was "In the Zone".

Czar and Mimi then went full force and attacked each other furiously that the whole arena started to crumble. They were doing kicks, punches, elbows, head butts, knees, etc so fast. They then split apart. "Let's finish this" Czar said and his arm and leg turned into Diamond. They then ran towards each other swiftly and Czar was about to do a Hook drop kick combo but then was punched by Mimi so hard that a hole was made at his center chest. Czar then stopped and fell on the floor. Mimi then stood standing with blood on her fists and said "Don't mess with Grand Master Mimi." Czar gave out a last smile and breathed "Now this is what you can call...Grand...Mas..ter...of...Earth..." and he died and started to fade away.

The next day Mimi was then awarded Grand Master of the Tournament and she apologized for destroying the stage. The old mayor that held the tournament gave Mimi another medal saying Grand Master of Earth. Mimi looked at it and said "This is odd. My opponent said these last words before he faded." The old mayor just nodded and smiled. Mimi then smiled and looked at his name tag and said "Thank you...Mayor Z."


End file.
